Oh, A Tangled Web We Weave!
by BlindAnonymous
Summary: SakuHina ShikaIno SasuNaru IN PROGRESS! Rated M for future lemons & cussing.


Yamanaka Ino yawned quietly, tying her unruly blonde hair into a high ponytail in the back of her head

Yamanaka Ino yawned quietly, tying her unruly blonde hair into a high ponytail in the back of her head. She touched her hand to her creamy tan face, smiling as she stepped out of bed. Her bright eyes flickered over to the mirror, as she looked herself in it.

She was average height, about 5'5. She was slender, her pale pink nightgown hugging her perfect curves. She was now 16, but lived in her high-school dorm. Ino smiled, stripping off her dress and changing into a tanktop and short-shorts. She then quickly slipped on a pair of flip-flops, and ran out the door.

Haruno Sakura was texting on her cellphone- typical. Everybody always wondered who had the patience to text Sakura 24/7. She had her shoulder-length pink hair tied up in a bun, loose sidebangs dangling near her left green eye. She wore a tight purple halter dress with white pumps.

Sakura had gotten over Uchiha Sasuke _years ago. _When she was 12, and Sasuke left the village, that was the last time she honestly cared about him. The emo bastard didn't even care, so neither did she. She smirked smugly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

As she reached the ramen bar, she saw the usual crew. Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and TenTen. "Ohayo guys!" She purred, taking a seat next to Hinata. "Ummm... hi Sakura-san." Hinata smiled shyly, biting the tip of her finger. "Hey Hina-chan!" Sakura giggled, hugging her quickly.

Ino met up with the crew at the noodle bar as well, but she couldn't stay long. She twirled a strand of blonde hair on an index finger, sitting next to Shikamaru. "Hi Shika-kun" She laughed, trying not to blush. Ever since Sasuke left, she had fallen headfirst for Nara Shikamaru.

"Yeah, hi Ino." Shikamaru muttered, yawning as he slurped a few needles in his mouth. Ino groaned silently, leaning against the bar. Today, she had plans for Shikamaru to become _her's. _Something hit her though. "Where's Naruto? Isn't he like, always here?"

Sakura shrugged to Ino, continuing her convo with Hinata. "So, Hina-chan, how are you?" She smiled giantly, cause Hinata to blush and look down at her bowl of ramen. "I'm g-great... Sakura-san." She pressed her two index fingers together. Sakura got confused. _Doesn't she always do that finger thing when Naruto talks to her? Eh, whatever._

Ino tried to talk with Shikamaru, but he was like a fricken BRICK WALL. She groaned again. _Time to flirt? ALRIGHT! _Ino poked out her tongue, running her fingers through Shikamaru's spiked hair. "Shika-kuunnn, your hair looks like a pineapple." She giggled, playing with his hair. "Please stop touching my hair." He murmured.

"Shika-kun, you're no fun." She teased, poking him in the forehead. A flash of pink brushed Shikamaru's face, and Ino smirked. She knew it was a blush. He had to fall under her spell eventually. "So, Shika-kun, are you busy tonight?" She smiled, pressing an index finger to her cheek. "Um, not really." Ino smiled again.

"Hey, Hina-chan, want to go for a walk?" Sakura asked. Hinata blushed madly, turning away. Hinata had one enormous secret, and she hoped no one found out. _Is... Sakura-san asking me for a... date?! _"Sure Sakura-san." She smiled, getting up. Her breasts bounced up and down as she stood up, making Sakura stare. She hoped Hinata didn't notice.

"So, Sakura-san... where are we going?" Hinata inquired softly, her shoulder brushing against Sakura's as they walked closely together. "I dunno, maybe around the park? Or the training grounds." She smiled, and Hinata blushed. "S-sure, Sakura-san." She gently took Sakura's hand, which shocked the pinkette. "H-Hinata-chan..."

"So, wanna go to my place?" Shikamaru asked, now mezmerized in Ino's bright blue eyes. "Of course, Shika-kun." Ino purred, pressing her fingers to Shikamaru's lips, causing the boy's cheeks to color again. He quickly grabbed the girl's wrists, pressing his lips against his roughly, holding the back of her head tenderly.

Ino was one step ahead of him. She wrapped her arms against his neck, returning the kiss, running her tongue against his lips, begging to be let in. He parted his lips, and Ino's tongue explored the inside of his mouth. Shikamaru did the same, pressing his hand against her thigh softly, feeling it with a smile through the kiss.

Hinata and Sakura were walking hand-in-hand through the training grounds, as the sunset was casting pink and orange tones. "S-Sakura-san... I thought I was the only person who ever thought this way." Hinata murmured softly, clutching the other girl's hand and squeezing it once. "Of course not, Hina-chan. I... I was honestly never into Sasuke. It was a coverup. You always mezmerized me, Hinata."

"I... I d-do?" Hinata blushed, and tried to turn away, but Sakura tenderly brushed her hand against Hinata's face, turning it back to Sakura. "Stoppit, Hina-chan." She giggled, nuzzling her cheek against her's. "I—" She was cut short when she heard a loud scream from the training grounds. "Let's go check that out!" They yelled in unison.

They wandered through the trees there, they heard panting and groaning. "What the fuck is that?" Sakura mumbled, and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh... my... GOD."

"Come on, Shika-kun. Let's go to your place." Ino finally broke the kiss, loving the feeling of Shikamaru's cold hand on her warm inner-thigh. She was begging for more of that touch. Shikamaru nodded, grabbing her and and heading for his house, right down the street.

"Here we are." He said, a few minutes later. "My parents are out for a few months, out traveling. They don't care." He smirked, kissing her again before walking inside with her and locking the door. He quickly grabbed her, and pinned her down on the couch. "S-Shika... kuun..." She muttered in between kisses, trailing her hands on the boy.

**What will happen next? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
